Fallen Angel
by VexenIV
Summary: Sora is an orphan. He doesn't remember anything before his eighth birthday. Strange things start happening to him when he turns 18, and he and Riku must work through them together. Although will the test of a lifetime keep them apart?  SoRiku
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The beginning

"Happy Birthday Sora, Roxas," Aerith said with a smile, brilliant pink hued wings fluffing out, letting a stray feather float on the wind.

Eight-year-old Sora and Roxas beamed at each other from their bed. They were eight today. Their parents had promised to take them out for their first time flying outside.

"Roxas, we get to fly. Fly!" Sora squealed, his bright blue wings stretching out behind him.

"I know!" came the excited squeal before the blond turned to face their nursemaid, Aerith. "When do we get to go?"

"After breakfast," she informed with a smile.

"Let's go!"

Quickly changing, the two young angels raced each other through the long corridors towards the dining hall, giggling all the way and dodging other angles coming the other way.

They burst through the dining room doors with loud squeals, their eyes landing on Cloud first. "Cloud!" came the loud cries only seconds before the older blond angel was tackled, leaving him laughing on the floor.

"Morning you two. Happy Birthday."

"Are you coming with us today, Cloud? Are you?" Roxas asked with wide eyes and a big grin as he peered into their older brother's face.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? This is a big day for everyone."

"Yay!" Sora cheered, laughing as he was suddenly picked up by the waist and hoisted up to head level of a familiar black haired angel. "Zack!" Sora giggled and reached out to hug the older man.

"Hey, Squirts! Ready to make your big debut in the Angel City?"

"Yes!" They both cheered while laughing.

"Good! Because it's going to be fun," he said with a wink.

Roxas and Sora both giggled as the brunette was put down and Zack pulled Cloud up by the hand.

"Still uncoordinated Spike?"

"Shut it…" the blond grumbled with a smile.

"Morning Sweets," Zack greeted brightly, drawing Aerith into a kiss.

"Ewww!" Came the twin protests from Sora and Roxas, leaving all three adults laughing.

The doors opened again, and the two more angels entered the room. "Mum! Dad!" Sora and Roxas cheered, running to hug the two angels.

The woman had long red curly hair that tumbled down her back to just above her waist and had brilliant emerald green wings that matched her eyes. Her gown was made up of a light blue sheen fabric and glistened when it caught the light.

The man had black hair and brown eyes, his wings a dark speckled chocolate colour. His clothing consisted of a red shirt and brown pants, and as he bent to hug Roxas, Sora flew into their mother's arms. The twins grinned at each other.

"Let's go flying! Let's go flying!" They chanted with a laugh.

"Breakfast first," their father decided with a smile.

"Awww…."

"You're going to need your energy, boys."

"So? We'll be fine," Sora puffed proudly, sticking his chest out.

"We're eating," Their mother repeated firmly with a smile, leaving Sora pouting.

"Awww…"

"If we eat fast we can leave sooner," Roxas whispered as he gripped the brunette's hand and led him to the table, where the others had seated themselves.

They sat, ignored the conversation going on around them and ate their breakfast of fruits and flowers as quickly as they could, earning Roxas a reprimand from Aerith as the blond almost choked.

About ten minutes later Sora and Roxas jumped out of their seats. "We're done!" They both took off laughing for their rooms and Aerith sighed, standing up with a smile.

"It's probably a good thing I ate earlier." This earned a few chuckles from the other occupants at the table. "I'll get them dressed and we'll meet you by the front gates."

"Thank you. We'll see you there."

Nodding, she hurried out after the twins and took to the air once she was through the doors, swooping through the large corridors with ease.

Overtaking the laughing twins, she landed by their bedroom doors and waited while they raced around the corner and stopped when they saw her, blue eyes wide.

"Come on boys, let's get you dressed," she decided after contemplating whether she should reprimand them or not. It was their birthday after all. It only made sense that they'd be excited.

Turning, she walked into their room and they followed her with unsure looks.

Aerith handed both boys the clothes she'd picked out this morning before she woke them up and assisted them with the buckles, buttons and ribbons they couldn't do themselves.

Pretty soon they were walking down to the front gates, Sora and Roxas warming their wings up by gliding down the stairs in short stints, and one big long stint when they reached the last long one before the front door.

Zack, Cloud, Leon and Reno met them outside the double doors, the twins squealing and tackling the red headed angel the moment they saw him.

The group of seven them walked over to the larger group of armed angels near the front gates, and to where their parents were waiting.

"Are you two ready?" Reno asked with a grin once they'd calmed down a bit.

"Yes!" They replied together, nodding vigorously.

"Do you remember your warm up exercises?"

Roxas nodded and Sora just squinted as though he was trying to remember.

"Okay, let's go through them again, just to be sure," Reno said with a sigh and shot a suffering look at Cloud, who smothered a smile with his hand.

"Wings stretched out, and up, and out again, then down, then forward, and back, and forward, and back, and forward, and back, and up, and down, and fold, and unfold, and forward, and back, and spin!"

Reno spun, laughing, and Sora and Roxas followed him, laughing as their wings banged together.

Bending down in front of them, he beckoned them in closer. "Do you remember how to take off?"

"We've been practising," Sora boasted proudly and puffed his chest out.

"Good boy," Reno said with a grin and ruffled the brunette spikes affectionately.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked.

"We're ready," Reno replied.

"Good. Open the gates!" He ordered, double-checking the latch holding his gunblade to his belt was secure.

Sora and Roxas watched, wide eyed, as the large golden gates in front of them swung outwards, the shimmering rainbow shield that the twins had always seen disappearing, leaving the world beyond visible to their curious minds.

As buildings appeared amongst the many clouds and sunset colours, movement caught Sora's gaze and he gasped as he noticed the movement was other angels, all flying trough the city, starting their day.

"Ready?" Cloud asked, taking Roxas' hand.

Nodding, the twins gripped each other's hands nervously and Sora took Aerith's hand.

As half the armed guards took to the skies, their mother and father went next, Reno and Zack swooping down as they jumped off the pathway and back up in a twist around each other.

Sora and Roxas gaped as they watched the aerobatics, not noticing Leon take off, and were only drawn back to reality when Cloud and Aerith tugged them forward and took off at a run for the edge of the pathway, wings beating to keep themselves from dropping like rocks.

Sora and Roxas beat their wings as strongly as they could and cried out happily when they found themselves going up, wind whistling through their hair and clothes, the feeling almost second nature.

Once the adults were sure the twins could hold their own, they let go of their hands and both boys squealed happily when they found themselves still flying.

Roxas, quickly getting the hang of the flying thing, laughed and flapped with sure, quick strokes. "Race to you to the tower Sora!"

They both took off, squealing and laughing happily, Roxas swooping around the tower shakily while Sora crashed into one of the windows, only to be caught by Reno as he fell.

"Owie…" he groaned and rubbed his head, where a red mark was making itself known.

"You're okay," Reno soothed with a laugh as he flew them just above the tower. "Why don't you go and get him back? Just remember to tilt when you want to turn."

"Okay!" Sora agreed and gave the red head a quick hug in thanks before darting off after his twin with a yell of anger.

Roxas, who had been drifting aimlessly for a bit, heard the yell, saw Sora on his tail and yelped, taking off as quickly as he could, looping and turning as much as he could to lose his twin while the two of them laughed the whole way.

"Doesn't this remind you of how we met?" Zack asked Cloud with a grin.

"As I recall, you crashed into me on my second flight and we both went plummeting to the town square. I only just managed to save myself from crashing into the fountain," Cloud grumbled as he crossed his arms and watched his brothers chase one another.

"Yeah well, I got wet," Zack replied with a grin.

"And I thought you were insane when you started laughing."

"We all know Zack is insane," Reno added as he swooped closer. "They're doing well."

"Yeah, they are," Cloud murmured with a smile. "Hey look, people are starting to come out."

Sure enough, the town's people were emerging from their homes to watch the twins as they looped and twirled.

Roxas suddenly dropped like a rock and Sora screamed as Leon swooped down and caught the blond before he was in any real danger.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Sora asked loudly as he tackled Leon and sent the brunette sliding backwards a few meters.

Cloud, Zack and Reno moved closer just to see Roxas nodding, looking a bit shaken by the drop. Both boys were breathing heavily.

"We should head back," Leon decided, meeting Cloud's gaze.

Their parents swept in, took one look at the twins and their father tugged Sora off Leon while Cloud took Roxas. "Come on."

"But I don't wanna go back," Sora whined and wiggled to get free. "I wanna fly some more."

"Alright," he agreed and let the brunette go.

Sora flapped, steadied himself and pushed himself higher so he was flying above the group, dipping and weaving, humming contentedly to himself.

They were almost back at the gates when a flash of light shot out of nowhere and hit Sora, making him drop like a rock with a scream.

"SORA!" Came the collective scream and Leon shot towards him at full speed, weapon drawn as a black shape swooped up and enveloped the brunette.

Reno and Zack fell in beside him, the red head pushing himself angrily as he ducked and swerved dark figures, the air around them filling with black smoke.

Leon suddenly flipped and jerked back, just managing to block the weapon that lunged at him out of the black smoke. Zack and Reno shot past him, and moments later, Cloud. "Cloud, no!"

Not listening, Cloud caught up with Zack, who swept to the side to avoid hitting a building. Reno had hands out stretched before him, hoping to catch Sora before he crashed into the clouds.

Swearing loudly as a black tendril snapped past and clipped his wing, Reno swung out of control as his wing drew itself in on reflex and Zack blasted the other one with magic as it flew towards them.

"Zack, cover me!" Cloud yelled as he flew even faster, dodging and weaving through black smoky tendrils of darkness, his blue gaze focused on Sora as he dropped lower faster and faster.

Reaching out for his brother, Cloud suddenly recoiled as a blue light surrounded the brunette, and Cloud jerked to a stop as he noticed a seal form, just before Sora dropped through the clouds.

"Sora!" he yelled and took off again, hitting the clouds and bouncing back as he smashed into them. Screaming in frustration, he pushed against the barriers again, but couldn't get through.

"Cloud, look out!" Leon yelled and the blond turned, shielding his eyes as the tendril above him exploded and became enveloped in flames – Leon's magic. "Come on, we have to get back," he said gently as he landed beside the blond.

"But… Sora!"

"There's nothing we can do. He's fallen through – how I don't know, but Reno and Zack are both injured and this thing is quickly overwhelming us. We need to get inside," Leon informed firmly, grey eyes softening as he reached forward to wipe away the tears that had started falling. "Please Cloud."

Looking one last time at the clouds he was kneeling on, Cloud nodded and felt his heart break. "Alright," he consented quietly.

Leon smiled sadly and gripped the other's hand tightly. "Come on, let's go. We can get permission from the council to search earth when we get back."

* * *

><p>I love Sora and Roxas in this chapter. They're so cute! *squeals and then coughs into hand*<p>

Anyway... I hope you enjoy it. I've finished this story (the first chapter story i've actually finished I think. OMG!), so hopefully it shouldn't take me too long to get the other chapters up. I finished this last year while I was in the UK and never got around to posting it. Sorry everyone.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter Two – Ten years later

_Song: Blow by Ke$ha_

"Sora," a voice sung in amusement as a finger poked his cheek. "Come on, wake up."

"Riku, go away," the brunette murmured and batted away the annoying hand.

"Hey, sleepy head. Come on, wake up. It's almost eleven o'clock."

"I don't feel well," Sora groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"You're just nervous. Axel, Demyx and I are taking you clubbing tonight."

"No, Riku, I really don't feel well. My insides are all tingly and I feel really hot."

The pillow was tugged out of his hands and Sora opened his eyes, only to be met with an aquamarine coloured pair as the other teens forehead rested against his own.

"You feel fine, Sora. I think you're just nervous," Riku decided with a smile as he pulled back and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. "Come on, up. You're eighteen today. We all have a surprise for you."

Sighing, Sora nodded and threw his covers back. "Fine."

"Come on, Grumpy, cheer up! It's your birthday."

Blue eyes met amused aquamarine and Sora sighed. "I really hate you sometimes. Especially your annoying cheerfulness in the morning."

"You love it really," Riku teased with a grin and drew the brunette into a kiss. "Besides, you're just as bad half the time."

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that one," Sora grumbled after a moment's thought.

A knock on the door had them both turning to find a blond, brown-eyed teen in a black shirt and cargo pants standing in the doorway looking amused. "I know you're together and morning snogs are obviously part of the routine, but can you hurry it up please? Some of us have places to be today."

Riku laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Hayner. Come on, Sora, get dressed," the silver haired teen ordered and plonked himself down on the bed.

Grumbling, Sora pulled on some random clothes he found on the floor and Hayner disappeared own the stairs again.

Riku took Sora's hand and led him down the stairs and into the living room. Suddenly, there were people everywhere all yelling "SURPRISE!"

Practically jumping out of his skin in shock, Sora blinked at all the people suddenly surrounding him and smiled, the smile breaking into laughter as he caught sight of some of the silly party hats people were wearing. Demyx had mouse ears, Axel had giraffe ears, Olette had bat ears and Hayner had what looked like fish fins.

"Happy Birthday Sora," Tifa said with a smile as she walked forward to hug him.

"Thanks Tifa," he breathed.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank your friends and Riku here. They organised everything."

"I made the cake!" Demyx proclaimed happily and Sora forced a smile.

"You made the cake Demyx?" The last time Demyx had made Axel a cake they'd all ended up with food poisoning, except for Demyx, by some strange miracle.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I supervised," Naminè said as she stepped forward with a smile to hug him.

"Thank you," he breathed in her ear.

"Happy Birthday."

"You're amazing."

"Come on! Let's cake and eat people," Hayner yelled as he made a beeline for the cake on the table.

Sora blinked in surprise. It was huge!

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

Riku, Axel and Sora entered the nightclub late that night and Sora stared around in amazement, feeling the deep steady beat of the club wash through him. He'd been reluctant to come, having had hot and cold flushes all day. Riku had made him rest and had only let people in to see him if he'd been awake. Once Axel had shown up though, he'd been roused, fed some medicine, and showered, dressed and had some eyeliner drawn around his eyes by the red head.

The finishing result, decided by all three of them was that he was completely irresistible, and Riku had just backed that claim up by thoroughly snogging him just before they'd been about to leave.

They entered, and the first thing Riku and Axel did was buy a round of shots each. They all had two shots each and Sora felt another hot flush shoot through him, this one more violent than the others and actually sent him reeling. Axel laughed when he suddenly sat down. "Sora, man, lightweight! We're gonna have to get you drinking more."

Riku sat down beside him, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed and smiled, the hot flush disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

A drink of coke and something smelling like coconut was placed in front of him and he gratefully smiled at the bartender and sipped at it. Riku handed over some cash for the drink.

"Let's dance!" Sora yelled over the thumping music with a grin once he finished the drink and led his boyfriend out onto the dance floor as a familiar song came on.

Laughing, Riku allowed Sora to pull him into a complex dance of half ballroom, half pop, and spun them both around, an infectious happiness lighting up his face and making the silver haired teen laugh as well.

The song finished and cheers kicked up as a very familiar song began to play, Sora one of them.

_Haahahahahahahaha_

_Dance._

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to_

_Now what (what)_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty sick_

_We're young and we're bored._

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the crazy out_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking names_

_'Cause we don't mess around_

Sora laughed as he sang along, ignoring the hot flush that swept his body, and grinned up at Riku, who smiled back as he twirled them and pulled himself closer to the brunette.

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to_

_(Blow) _

Riku paused as a chill swept over his skin and glanced around curiously. Looking back down at his boyfriend, he smiled as he caught sight of the pure bliss on the brunette's face. Throwing off the chill, he kept on dancing along, keeping a wary eye out, just in case.

_Go, go, go, go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some glitter _

_Make it rain on him_

Everyone seemed to look up as glitter started falling from the ceiling over the dance floor and coated every surface, person, and the floor. Riku and Axel met each other's gazes and shrugged. When the silver haired teen turned back to Sora though, his eyes widened and his breath caught as he noticed the normally blue eyes his lover had.

They were glowing purple, and Sora seemed to be completely absorbed in the music.

_Let me see them Hanes_

_Let me, let me see them Hanes (c'mon)_

_We are taking, over (blow)_

_Get used to it, over (blow)_

_This place about to blow_

People around the bar screamed as all the glasses and bottles shattered, sending a fountain of liquid cascading down the benches onto the floor. Riku stopped and stared, wide eyed.

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

A neon sign blew up when Sora pointed at it, his eyes still that eerie purple glow, as he smiled blissfully and sung along, dancing happily and completely unaware.

_Blow (oh)_

_This place about to blow (oh)_

This time all the coloured strobe lights exploded, showering glass down onto patrons who all screamed and began running for the entrance in a panic.

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

Riku covered his head as the wall exploded and he watched, completely helpless as Sora's arm drifted up to the ceiling for the finishing touch to the song.

_Blow_

_This place about to_

_(Blow)_

The song finished and Riku almost collapsed in relief as Sora brought his arm down anticlimactically, along with the last word of the song. He stood there panting and swaying as everyone shoved their way out of the club in a panic.

"Riku, Sora, what are you doing? We have to go!" Axel yelled as he finally made his way over to them, dragging Demyx along by the hand to stop them from getting separated.

Snapping out of his shock, Riku nodded and grabbed Sora's hand, tugging the phased brunette along towards the entrance. When they got outside and merged with the crowd, Riku glanced back and almost collapsed in relief when he found his lovers blue eyes blue again – not glowing purple.

"I wonder what happened?" Axel murmured

"I think I know, Riku murmured back shakily as he drew a dazed and almost drugged up Sora into a hug.

The red head gave him a curious look while Demyx just stared at the club in shock.

"I'll tell you later. I need to make sense of it myself first."

"Riku?" Sora mumbled.

"What is it Sora?"

"I feel… I don't feel so good." Both Axel and Riku blinked, and barely a second later Sora threw up, all over the silver haired teen, and then passed out, hitting the ground with a thump.

"Oh, gross," Demyx complained, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter 2 peoples. :) I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	3. Why Are You Here!

Chapter 3 – Why are you here?

When Sora woke up, the first thing he registered was the fact that his head was pounding, he felt kind of light and floaty, almost like he wasn't completely there, and that it was morning.

Morning…

Glancing at the clock, he yelped and jumped out of bed, quickly rushing around getting ready for school. He was late, Late, LATE!

Brushing his teeth, he quickly dived down the stairs, grabbed his water bottle out of the fridge, picked up a banana from the fruit bowl, and said "Good morning," to a surprised looking Tifa as he sprinted out the front door of the orphanage, running all the way to school.

Quickly signing in, the reception staff gave him odd looks as he stuffed the banana into his mouth as he left, swinging past his locker to drop his bag and collect his books as he ran to class, attempting to sneak in without the teacher noticing. There were a few snickers from the class as he crept over to his seat.

"Sora," the deep voice said and he flinched, grimacing.

"Sorry Mr Even. It won't happen again," he said as he turned to face the blond scientist.

The green eyes flashed over him. "I was under the impression you were so sick you could not be woken this morning, according to your guardian."

The brunette blinked, this being complete news to him. "Uh…"

"Try not to be late again Sora. Take your seat."

"Yes sir," he murmured and quickly sat beside his lab partner, who gave him an amused look.

Selphie winked at him from across the room and mouthed, "Classic day after. Happy Birthday."

He graced her with a sheepish grin.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

"Why are you here?" Riku asked in alarm when he spotted his brunette boyfriend sitting with the group at break. "You should be at home, sleeping!"

"I feel fine though," Sora replied, blinking in surprise.

"I couldn't even wake you up this morning. I was worried you were in a freaking coma, and you suddenly wake up, turn up at school feeling completely fine, after you evidently weren't feeling well yesterday, and then blew up the nightclub and vomited all over me? I don't think so," he growled and stomped forward to press his forehead against his lovers, checking his temperature.

"I what?" Sora choked out in surprised as he drew back from the silver haired teen.

"You…" Riku took in the wide and mortified and shocked blue eyes. His stomach sank. "You don't remember, do you?" he whispered.

"I…no…"

Pushing the dread from his stomach, Riku pulled Sora aside and sat them both down on a separate bench. "What do you remember?"

"The…" Swallowing, Sora thought back. "I remember going to the club, having three drinks, and I remember the heat flushes getting worse. I remember dancing with you… and I remember half of Blow playing, but after that, it's all a blur. I just remember feeling a bliss I've never felt before then. After that… nothing."

Riku sighed and kneaded his temples. "Okay, I'll believe that last one. You were pretty out of it. Your eyes started glowing purple, and things exploded when you pointed to them."

"What?" Sora's jaw dropped. "That's not possible!"

"It could just be a coincidence, or me seeing things, but I saw what I saw Sora. If you choose not to believe me that's up to you."

"I'm not saying you're lying Riku," Sora quickly began, placing a hand on his boyfriends leg, "but even I have to say that's pretty farfetched. Me blowing things up just by pointing at them? That's pretty unbelievable."

"As I said Sora, it's just what I saw," Riku said with a sigh, "and I'm stumped for answers."

"Why are you stumped for answers?" A new voice asked and both Riku and Sora looked up, only to find Demyx grinning at them.

"How long have you been listening?" Riku asked in irritation.

"I literally only just walked over to say hi," the blond protested with a pout. "But if you're going to be like that Riku, I won't say hello to you. Hi Sora!"

"Hi Demyx," Sora greeted back with a laugh. "Come on, Riku, we can sort this out later." He stood up and held out a hand, helping his boyfriend up.

None of them noticed a slate haired man slip through the shadows of the building, wings growing from his back as he took to the skies.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

The group of friends were walking back to the orphanage that afternoon, for those that hadn't been able to attend the party yesterday to celebrate Sora's eighteenth birthday today.

Axel and Demyx were arguing a point in the background, Demyx losing the argument spectacularly, while Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora all led the way, talking and laughing.

They got to the gates of the orphanage and Sora and Riku both blinked as they spied a group of four people waiting impatiently inside the gate.

A restlessly pacing blond with eyes as blue as Sora's, the boy about the same age as well, looked up as they approached, his gaze locking with Sora's almost immediately.

"Sora!" The other boy yelled happily and tackled the brunette, hugging him tightly as tears flowed form his eyes, soaking the brunette's shoulder.

"Uwah…" stumbling back a bit, Sora blinked in surprise at the blond currently attached to him. "Um…"

Blinking, he met Riku's disapproving gaze and jumped as he was pulled into another pair of arms, this man as blond as his companion, eyes as blue as the sky. He too seemed a little teary. "I'm so sorry Sora," he whispered hoarsely as his grip tightened. "I'm so sorry."

"Uh… sorry, but, who are you people?" Sora asked eventually.

Both blonde's drew back like they'd been slapped, the younger blond in particular.

"Who… I'm your twin brother!" the younger blond yelled angrily, fists clenched. "Your twin! Tell me you remember Sora. Please!"

"Hey…" Axel began, both eyebrows raised in amazement as they ran up and down the younger blonde's body. "This may seem inappropriate, but I really want to snog you senseless right now Blondie."

The blonde's desperate anger turned to real anger and he snarled, glaring at the red head. The area around them seemed to darken, like the light was being drawn out of the area. "Why you…"

"Roxas!" a brunette barked and the blond flinched, the atmosphere snapping back to normal. "I realise you're upset, but I only agreed to let you come because Zexion found Sora. If you can't control your anger right now you'll have to go back."

"But Leon!"

"No buts. You undertook passage yesterday, so currently anything could trigger your powers. You shouldn't even be here, so don't make me send you back," the brunette lectured with a frown, as he placed a comforting hand on the older blonde's shoulder.

Roxas nodded and his hands clenched, eyes closed tightly. "Sorry. I'll control myself."

Sora blinked and tensed up as the stormy grey eyes of the brunette focused on him. Riku stepped in front of him protectively. The brunette frowned but walked forward. "Forgive us, Sora. We're just happy we finally found you. My name is Leon."

"Uh, Sora, but I guess you already knew that…"

Leon nodded and surveyed the group of friends with a sweeping look. "Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

Another man with hair a purple-grey colour, stepped forward suddenly and walked towards the brunette, completely passing by Riku, who protested when he was brushed aside. The curtain of hair covering one half of his face fell to the side when he lifted his face to look up at Sora.

Sora's breath caught as the other eye, not grey, was revealed to be almost an amethyst purple.

Axel watched Demyx blush as the man approached and snickered.

"Shut up," the blond grumbled and elbowed him sharply, not once looking away from the unusual looking man.

"Oof!"

"Zexion?" Leon asked eventually, when the slate haired man stepped back.

"He's undertaken passage, but it's not complete." The amethyst eye was hidden away again under a curtain of hair as Zexion turned to look at the brunette. "We need to get that seal off immediately, otherwise it could destroy him."

"Hang on, what's going on?" Riku interrupted, beginning to feel the first signs of things spiralling out of control.

Zexion turned to face the silver haired teen. "Did anything happen yesterday? Anything that seems odd?"

"Yes but… hang on," he stopped and took a deep breath. "First things first, who are you people?"

"We're Sora's family," the older blond spoke up, his eyes never leaving Sora.

That seemed to shut Riku up.

Kairi spoke up for the first time. "Listen, we'll go. It sounds like things here are more important. We can party at lunch tomorrow. Bye Sora, bye Riku." Turning, she grabbed Selphie and a complaining Axel and began dragging them away. Demyx followed slowly, still looking dreamy eyed over his shoulder at Zexion.

"Is there some place more comfortable we could talk?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, there's a sitting room Tifa keeps open for guests," Sora answered, snapping out of his shock momentarily. "Follow me." He led the way up the path, waved to a surprised looking Hayner and led them through the front door.

Tifa blinked in surprise as they all wandered into her sitting room. "Hello," she greeted curiously. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to talk to Sora," Leon explained as they all took a seat on the couch.

"Okay," she said unsurely. "Riku? Sora? Could I have a quick word please?" She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, both teenagers following her. "Who are they?" she asked once the kettle had gone on.

"They're claiming they're Sora's family," Riku explained as he picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Oh…"

"They met us at the gate and since then things have been really confusing." The silver haired teen glanced at his boyfriend, who looked like he was sinking back into shock now that things had paused.

"Alright," Tifa murmured, thinking. "I'll make up a tea set and bring it in."

"Thanks Tifa," Riku murmured and turned his attention to Sora. "You okay?"

"Yes? No…I don't know," he replied with a sigh. "This is all just completely out of the blue."

"Tell me about it," Riku replied with a sigh of his own. "Come on, let's go back in and meet your so called family."

Sora bit his lip nervously and glanced back towards the sitting room. He looked back at Riku with wide eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile and slipped his hand into Sora's. "Come on."

Leading Sora back into the sitting room, the room that had been previously filled with whispers fell silent. They sat down on the couch together, still holding hands.

"So, I'm guessing there's a reason to your sudden visit?" Riku began, glaring back defiantly at Leon, who was giving their joined hands the evil eye.

"If you don't mind we'd like to discuss that with Sora alone," Cloud said, his eyes flicking between the two uneasily.

"I want Riku to stay," Sora announced, clutching the silver haired teens hand tightly.

Roxas, Cloud and Leon all exchanged looks before looking back.

"It's Riku, isn't it?" Zexion asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Why don't you tell us what happened last night? Tell us everything you can remember, including all the events leading up to whatever happened last night, no matter how strange it may sound."

Nodding, Riku began recounting the day before – about how Sora had been feeling ill that day, how he'd reacted to the music at the club and how the club had blown up. How Sora had tossed and turned with a fever for the rest of the night, and how he'd been completely fine this morning.

"So you like music?" Leon asked curiously.

"Music, dance, drama. The arts really, but singing and dancing to music are my favourite. Why?" Sora asked curiously as they all exchanged looks again.

"Sora, there are some things that we have to explain to you, and they're going to sound completely made up, but we can only ask that you trust what we tell you is the truth," Zexion said, observing the reaction he got from both Sora and Riku. His eyes shot to the door a few seconds before it opened.

Tifa walked in with a tea and biscuit tray and a pleasant smile. "Hello everyone! I hope I'm not interrupting anything. My name is Tifa. I've looked after Sora since he was brought here ten years ago." She placed the tray on the table and shook hands with the four strangers.

"Thank you. If you don't mind we'd like to talk to Sora and Riku by themselves," Zexion said.

Her face fell momentarily, but she quickly brightened up. "Of course. I'll leave you to talk." She turned and pinned Riku with a look that said _you'll be telling me everything later, _before she left.

No one touched the tea and biscuits.

"What does this explanation have to do with what happened to Sora?" Riku asked curiously.

Zexion shifted his gaze to look at Cloud, who shrugged and looked at Leon, who sighed and murmured. "I don't really think we have much choice."

Zexion leant forward slightly and licked his lips. "I'll give you the difficult information first. The reason Sora experienced what we call first passage last night is because, to put it simply, he's an angel."

"What?" came the disbelieving yell from both Sora and Riku.

"Just listen," Zexion interjected before anything else could be said. "Ten years ago, on yours and Roxas's eighth birthday, you were taken out for your first flight. On the way back you were unexpectedly attacked by demons and entities. Sora, you were hit with a spell that sealed your wings and let you drop through the cloud barrier between our world and this one."

"I tried to get you before you fell through, I truly did," Cloud whispered sadly, eyes glistening dangerously as they filled with tears. "Once you'd fallen through though, the spell took effect and wiped all trace of you from our radar, until last night."

"So until last night you didn't look for him?" Riku asked angrily.

"You have no idea how hard we searched over those ten years," Cloud snapped. "By the time we'd gained permission to go through the gate, you'd long disappeared Sora. Leon, Reno and Zack were all hurt in the race to get to you, and our parents died that day protecting Roxas as they tried to get home."

"I'm sorry, but this all sounds insane," Sora suddenly announced, standing up. "Unless you can prove this, I have nothing more to say to any of you."

"Sora," Roxas murmured sadly, before standing and gripping the blue stone around his neck that looked like a pair of wings. Barely a second later, a large pair of light blue feathered wings filled that end of the sitting room before they folded and settled comfortably behind the younger blond.

Both Riku and Sora's jaw's dropped as Roxas ruffled a wing and plucked out what looked like a loose feather.

"Oh my… how did you do it?" Sora asked in amazement, tilting his head in wonder at the fluffy wings.

"We all have a necklace that, when activated by our powers, hides our wings from view, allowing us to walk amongst mortals without causing suspicion," Leon explained. "We can't fly without them in view though."

Roxas gripped the necklace again and within a few seconds of concentration, his wings vanished, leaving only the detached feathers to show there were ever any blue wings surrounding him.

Riku was still blinking in shock, jaw wide open. "Uh…"

"Every angel has his or her own powers as well. In Roxas' case, we're almost certain his abilities lie with light, while yours Sora, I suspect lie with music," Zexion explained calmly.

"What about you three?" Sora asked quietly, sitting down again, quite heavily.

"My abilities involve illusions and analysis of certain areas. Cloud has control over the weather, while Leon's power is fire."

"Prove it," Riku decided suddenly.

Leon flicked his eyes in Cloud's direction, who shrugged helplessly.

"Just show him Leon," Roxas murmured.

Sighing, Leon held up a hand and with the faintest curl of his fingers, he suddenly had a bright orange ball of fire sitting in his palm.

"Whoa…" Riku replied nervously.

The ball of flame was snuffed out just as quickly as it had appeared.

A bell suddenly tolled on Zexion's watch and he glanced at it quickly before standing. "We have to go. Our gate is going to close otherwise."

The others stood as well and Sora quickly joined them, dragging Riku up with him. "Will we see you again?"

"If it's okay with you, I plan to send someone down who can remove the seal before we next meet," Zexion said. "It's good to see you again. We have much to discuss the next time we see you. Stay safe."

"Bye Sora," Roxas murmured and held out a hand, smiling sadly.

Sora sighed heavily and held out both arms. "Give me a hug. I can tell you want to."

Not needing to be told twice, Roxas hugged Sora tightly and then headed for the door with Zexion, Cloud and Leon.

Sora and Riku followed them out into the front yard.

"See you soon, Sora. I'm glad you're well," Cloud murmured as he hugged Sora tightly.

"Bye Sora," Leon murmured.

All four of them touched their necklaces and within a few seconds, there were four sets of different coloured wings filling the area, and then they were off. Roxas paused and turned back, waving with a shy smile from the air before he turned and hurried after his fellow angels.

Sora and Riku both stood there, watching with wide eyes as they disappeared.

"Uh… what just happened?"

Both teens looked towards the gate and found a slack jawed Hayner.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Riku replied as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be one big headache to figure out, and it was already starting to brew. Just his luck.

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter 3. :) I'm so sorry! I know I said I'd try and get these up regularly, but the past couple of weeks have been chaos. Please forgive me? Anyway, they're up now, so you can't kill me. :)<p>

So, things are starting to ramp up. :) I'll get the next one up shortly.

Vex


	4. More Visitors!

Chapter 4 – More visitors?

_Song: Break by Three Days Grace_

_Song: Bad News by Orianthi_

"I can't believe I'm an angel," Sora said as he paced back and forth in their room.

"So don't. You're not an actual angel, Sora. They're all mad," Riku replied tiredly, rubbing his forehead as he tried to make sense of everything from the bed.

"Then how do you explain the wings?" Sora demanded, stopping and turning to face his boyfriend with one hand on his hip, the other gesturing wildly.

"They… they slipped us magic mushrooms or something."

"Hayner and Tifa too?"

Riku suddenly sat up and spun to face the brunette. "Look, I don't know Sora. This isn't me we're talking about. This is you, although it sort of does make sense in a fucked up kind of way."

"In what way?"

"Well… the music for one. The club! I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that one."

"So that's it? Your one example that allows you to believe this?"

"I don't believe any of this at all! In fact I'm tempted to just tell them to fuck off if I see them again."

Sora huffed and threw his hands up in the air in hopelessness before letting them drop and taking a seat beside the other teen. "So, what do we do?"

"Pretend this never happened?" Riku asked hopefully.

"We could but…" Sora sighed. "I have dreams, Riku. Dreams where I'm flying. I have ever since I can remember. What if they aren't actually dreams, but memories?"

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes. Until I see actual proof that you are anything but human, I'm going to continue believing you're human, okay?" Riku gripped Sora's hand with his own.

Sora sighed again and nodded, slumping sideways to lean against the other teens arm. "Okay. I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

A crash and scream later that night had the entire orphanage rushing into the entry hall, where Sora was standing around looking absolutely terrified amidst a circle of shattered glass. Blue eyes focused on aquamarine and Sora almost burst into tears.

"I-I didn't do it! I was just dancing and singing along and it just… it just happened!" he cried out and glanced at Tifa, obviously completely freaked out.

"Sora," Riku whispered calmly and soothingly as he walked forward.

"I swear I didn't Riku. I didn't break any of them," he said, pleading with Riku to believe him with his whole soul. "They just shattered!"

"Shh, easy," Riku murmured as he pulled the brunette's shaking body into a hug. He blinked in surprise when he heard the steady beat of Sora's mp3 player still throwing music into the brunette's ear.

Listening carefully to the song, a spike of fear shot down his spine as he listened to the words.

_"…yourself to higher places_

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places." _

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

"I'm scared," Sora whispered later that night, tucked away safely in Riku's arms in the dark.

"I know, Sora, but we'll figure this out," Riku replied quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of his lovers head.

"It was like my whole body was burning whenever I sang tonight, until I felt it explode during that song. It's so addictive, I just want to do it again."

"We'll get it all sorted out when we next see them," Riku promised softly and tightened his arms around the brunette. "I promise."

Sighing softly, Sora nodded and shut his eyes, attempting to push today from his mind.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

Sora walked into their bedroom he next afternoon and froze when he saw a silver long haired man with grey wings walking around the room, looking at the various things he, Riku and Hayner owned.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously, his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of the wings.

The man turned to look at him and smiled, although the rest of his face remained still. "You must be Sora. My name is Yazoo. Zexion sent me."

At the mention of Zexion, Sora's head flew around to check over his shoulder and he quickly shut the door and locked it. "Zexion sent you?" he asked seriously.

Yazoo nodded and took a seat on Hayner's bed.

"Okay, look, things happened last night that really freaked me out, and I don't know how they happened," he began as he walked over to sit on Riku's bed.

"What sort of things?" Yazoo asked curiously.

"I was dancing and singing along to a song when all the windows and mirrors in the room shattered."

"What was the song called?"

"Break, by Three Days Grace."

Yazoo's eyes narrowed in thought before he nodded and stood up. "I shall inform Zexion that you are in desperate need of instruction."

"Wait, that's it?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"No. My task is to remove the seal on you – not talk you through the changes you are experiencing."

Sora just blinked as his jaw hung open. "Seal?"

"You are aware that ten years ago, when you fell, that a seal was placed on you, correct?"

"Well… um… Zexion did mention that."

"Shall we start then? I don't have a very big time frame in which to complete my task."

Sora sighed and closed his eyes, calming himself. "Alright," he consented.

A second or so later there was a finger pressed to his forehead and a few seconds after that Yazoo's other hand pressed to his chest.

Sora felt something tear inside his chest and an almost paralysing pain pushed its way through his back. Sora screamed and doubled over, breathing heavily.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing Sora saw was his own legs. The second was deep blue wings. Jerking upright, he grabbed one and tugged, wincing when he felt how sensitive they were, and how they were attached to his back.

Spinning around, Sora's jaw dropped when he saw himself in the mirror. He still looked like him, but the newest edition to his physique were the giant sapphire feathered wings protruding from his back and drifting down around him, folded nicely. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he tried to move the wings without touching them. Within about ten seconds of trying, they both lifted and spread out.

Sora screamed in fright and practically jumped out of his own skin. Yazoo laughed quietly.

There was suddenly knocking on the door and the doorknob twisted. "Sora? You okay?"

Sora's gaze flew to the door and then back to his wings, and then over to Yazoo desperately.

"Sora?"

"J-Just a minute, Riku," he called and rounded on the silver haired angel. "How do I get rid of them?" he hissed.

"Sora! You okay?"

"I'm fine, Riku. I'm just… um… taking a shower!"

"Sora, we don't have a shower in the bedroom."

"Crap!" Sora swore quietly and hit himself with the palm of his hand. "Um… Yazoo! What do I do? He can't see me like this! Not yet anyway."

The other angel handed over a winged necklace and Sora quickly put It on, gripped it tightly and put all his concentration into the pendant. "Please hide my wings, please!"

A tingle swept over his new appendages and when he opened his eyes again they were gone. He could still feel them though.

"Sora! Open the door," Riku yelled, the knocking getting louder.

"I have to go. Stay safe, Sora," Yazoo said, and before Sora could say anything he leapt out the open window and took to the sky.

Sora just stood and stared momentarily before the knocking broke through again and he quickly opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked in concern as he slipped through the door.

"Fine," Sora hummed and glanced over his shoulder to make sure his wings were still hidden. "Why?"

"Marlene said she heard you scream. You were taking so long I got worried."

"I'm fine! Absolutely fine," Sora replied lightly and walked out of the room, smiling a little too brightly.

Riku's eyes narrowed in thought has he swept his gaze over the brunette.

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate. I could really do with a hot chocolate," he hummed and grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him down the stairs towards the kitchen.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

The next day, Sora was met with a flurry of pink after school, just before a sobbing brunette woman hauled him into a hug. "Oh Sora," she murmured in his ear. "Sora…"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "You know, I'm getting sick of this."

Sora just blinked, completely stunned as his shoulder was soaked with tears. Her smell was familiar, but he couldn't quite place why.

A black haired man pulled her off after a few minutes. "Hey Babe, shh. It's okay," he soothed as he winked a greeting at Sora, who blinked in surprise.

Riku slipped a protective arm around Sora's waist.

Sora and Zexion's eyes met and the slate haired angel's gaze dropped to the pendant with a nod of approval. Sora just bit his lip anxiously. Riku hadn't noticed it yet.

"Shall we go inside and sit?" Zexion asked calmly. "Sora, we have some things to talk about. They're important."

"Uh… sure," Sora replied with a nod.

"You guys go in," the black haired man said. "Well come in when Aerith calms down."

The woman now known as Aerith sniffled and waved a hand. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be okay. Obviously not," she said with a laugh and a sob. "You go in and talk."

Zexion nodded and led the way inside. "Sora," he called when he got to the door. "Show me where the glass and mirrors shattered."

Riku and Sora blinked before Riku frowned. "Sora, how does he know about that?"

"Uh… coming Zexion!" Sora called and quickly ran over.

The two went inside, Sora greeting Hayner, Marlene and Tifa and showed Zexion the room he'd been dancing in the night before last.

By the time Riku joined them, Zexion was nodding, obviously in satisfaction about something. "Yazoo was right," Zexion explained at Sora's curious look.

"Yazoo?" Riku asked. "Who's Yazoo?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and looked at Sora, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Riku noticed as well and frowned. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" he asked and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, dragging him out of the room and into the empty laundry room. "Alright Sora, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well…" Sora began, completely unsure of how to tell Riku what had happened yesterday. "You know how yesterday I went upstairs?"

"Yeah?" Riku replied, not sure he was going to like where this was going."

"Well… I walked in and there was someone there and theyremovedmyseal!"

Riku blinked in confusion. Not even he'd been able to figure that one out. "Sora, say that again, but slower."

Sora took a deep breath and bit his lower lip anxiously. "Yazoo was in our room yesterday and he… he removed my seal."

"Sora, you can't honestly be believing this."

"I don't have much choice Riku!" Sora hissed. "I have wings, and they move when I want them too. I can feel them!"

"I don't see wings, Sora," Riku pointed out with a frown.

"That's because I'm wearing this!" Sora gripped the angel wing pendant he was wearing.

Riku blinked, obviously surprised. His expression then morphed into hurt. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I don't know!" Sora cried and threw his hands up in the air. "I panicked, Riku. I meant to tell you today, but I never had the opportunity." Sora was almost in tears. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"I thought you trusted me," Riku murmured sadly.

"I do! Riku, I love you," Sora replied as he stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of the older teens face, his eyes searching Riku's and glistening with emotion. "I really do, but I needed some time to come to grips with the fact that I have wings. Riku, I'm terrified." Sora licked his lips when the other male didn't respond. "Riku, please, say something," Sora begged.

Riku sighed and pulled Sora's hands away from his face. "Let's just… go and see what they want."

"Riku," Sora whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Let's just go. They're waiting."

Sora sighed and forced back the tears before following.

Riku was already seated in the sitting room with Zexion, Aerith and the dark haired man whose name Sora still didn't know.

"Sorry about that," Sora murmured as he sat down beside Riku.

"Everything okay?" The dark haired man asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Riku asked.

"Oh… didn't I introduce myself? I'm Zack, Cloud's best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Sora murmured with a half-smile.

"Again, is everything okay with you two?" Zack asked, obviously concerned.

Sora looked at Riku, who purposefully avoided his gaze.

"Fine," Riku answered stiffly.

Aerith looked between the two of them sadly.

Zexion sat forward, obviously all business. "Sora, I need to see your wings."

Sora glanced at Riku briefly, who tensed, and nodded, clutching at his pendant. Doing the same thing as yesterday, he wished his wings into view and opened his eyes again when he felt the familiar tingle that swept over them.

Zexion nodded. "Crude still, but improving."

Riku just stared at the blue wings protruding from Sora's back for a minute or so, obviously in shock.

"Riku," Sora murmured sadly.

Sora's voice obviously startled Riku's brain back into action because he stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sora stared after him, perched on the edge of his seat.

Zexion broke the silence after a couple of minutes. "Sora, we need to talk."

Sora turned back to look at Zexion. "About what?"

"I'm sorry. The Angel Council has made up their mind and there's nothing we can do to sway them. They'd decided that you either come back with us, to heaven, and you live with us. We will teach you everything. Or, if you decide to stay here on earth, they will refuse to accept you back into the Angel realm. You'll be by yourself."

"What? That's stupid! Of course I'm going to stay here. I love Riku!"

"Sora," Aerith began, looking at him sadly. "There's something you need to know before you make your decision. As angels, when we enter our first passage, which awakens our powers, we begin to enter what is called our 'grace period'. You've already started that process. It will concrete itself when you enter your second passage."

"I'm not following," Sora said in confusion.

"Once your grace period is in effect Sora, you will stay the same age for the rest of eternity."

"What?" Sora breathed in shock, stomach dropping and leaving him feeling ill.

"Look at it this way," Zexion began. "You can decide to come back with us and spend eighty years without Riku, and then spend the rest of eternity with him, or you can stay on earth, never aging, for the rest of eternity with no company other than those mortals, who will all die in the end."

"Zex," Zack hissed angrily. "Be a little bit sympathetic will you? This is hard for him."

"I'm merely stating facts, Zack."

Aerith moved to sit beside Sora, who seemed to be in shock. "Sora, you don't have to decide right now. Think it over and talk to Riku about it. You've got two weeks to make a decision. Okay?" She placed her hand on his and squeezed it comfortingly.

The next thing she knew, she had a sobbing Sora in her arms. "Aerith, what do I do?" he cried and hugged her tightly.

Aerith smiled sadly and hugged Sora back, kissing the top of head affectionately as she held back her own tears. . "That's up to you, Sora. It's not my decision to make."

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

Sora was in a daze the next day at school and the group had noticed that Sora and Riku were obviously not on speaking terms.

"So, what's he done this time?" Axel asked during lunch.

Sora blinked in surprise before dropping his gaze. "It's not what he did. I'm the one that screwed up."

"How so?" Kairi asked.

"It's a long story," Sora sighed.

The bell rang then and Demyx cheered. "Music class time~! Come on Sora. We'll cheer you up." With that, he grabbed the unprotesting brunette and dragged him away.

Halfway through music, their teacher dropped into the seat beside Sora while everyone else was distracted. "Is everything okay Sora? You've been pretty solemn today. It's not like you."

"Sorry, I've just… things are happening at the moment. They're difficult," he murmured.

"You know, it is performance day," she mused. "I know I normally draw out of the hat but you look like you could use it. What do you say? It might make you feel better."

"Would you mind?" Sora asked, brightening up a little for the first time that day.

"Not at all. You know where the folder is." She smiled and stood up. "You have fifteen minutes. Pick your band."

Nodding, Sora flicked through the folder, found the song he wanted and gave copies to the band to read over. They nodded. Sora started memorising the words and notes.

"Okay, listen up!" Their teacher announced ten minutes before the end of class. "I know I normally draw out of a hat but Sora obviously needs this at the moment so I gave the slot to him today. So let's all move to the auditorium. Band and Sora, if you would go first please? The rest of you pack up."

People started moving and Sora quickly exited the room and walked to the auditorium, humming to warm his voice up. The band plugged in amplifiers and tuned instruments.

Within a few minutes the entire class was seated comfortably and Demyx was giving him a thumbs up of encouragement.

Sora was handed a microphone and he nodded his thanks to the guitarist. "Hey guys," he greeted and they all quieted down. "So… I'm going through some things at the moment that neither Riku nor I are dealing with well, and…. It may not make much sense to most people, but if anything weird happens, don't freak out please. If you could all just listen please, I'd appreciate it. Thanks." He nodded to the band who started playing on three.

_"Give me the bad news_

_Yea; tell it to me straight _

_I can take it_

_I'll start on the count down_

_I've got about a minute left for you_

_Someday, I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry_

_Someday, I'm gonna get on with my life_

_So gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait._

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimmie the bad news, the bad news today."_

Demyx swallowed as he heard Sora practically scream he last part of the chorus, and when the brunette had to take a deep breath to steady himself, he knew something was wrong. Flipping open his phone, he sent Riku a text saying **_'Auditorium, now! Hurry. It's Sora. D'_**

_"So tell 'em how it feels when you fake it_

_You nearly ought to hang around_

_And even if there's nothing left to do_

_Yeah, go on_

_Let me see you act like the King of truth_

_Yeah, be strong_

_I'm gonna leave it up to you._"

When Riku looked out the window and saw storm clouds gathering in big dark clusters over the school after reading the text from Demyx, his stomach dropped. "Ax, can you get my books for me after class? I have to go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Sora," he answered before sprinting out of the room despite his teacher's protest. He flew down the stairs and through corridors, only just managing to get inside before lighting started and rain came pelting down the gale force wind.

_"So gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimmie the bad news, the bad news today." _

Sora was practically screaming now, and when Riku's gaze met Sora's, that was when the tears started falling. Sora cried as he sang, letting out as much pain as he dared, his voice never wavering.

_"Tell it to me loud_

_That you can't take it_

_Yea, scream it out loud_

_We're going down (down)_

_I wanna stay and shout_

_Now gimmie something to do._

_So gimmie the bad news baby_

_Gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimmie the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimmie the bad news, the bad news today_

_Gimmie the bad news today_

_So gimmie the bad news_

_Yeah, tell it to me straight_

_Gimmie the bad news." _

When the music fell silent, no one said a thing; even the band members just stared as Sora burst into tears again and jumped off the stage to tackle Riku in a hug.

Riku just held him quietly and patted his hair as Sora cried, loudly.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

"You should go," Riku decided after Sora had calmed down and told him about his two choices.

"What? Riku, no! I can't just-"

"Sora, if what they day is true I'd much rather spend eternity with you than a single lifetime. I'd rather have you happy," Riku murmured and smiled sadly. "Even if it means a few years of heart ache."

"Riku…" Sora whispered and a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Come here," Riku murmured lovingly as he smiled and held out his arms. Sora crawled into them and they sat cuddling against the wall. "I love you, Sora."

"Dudes, seriously, I realise you're going through some stuff but this is a school yard." They both looked over to find an unimpressed looking Hayner and a giggling Olette standing a few meters away.

Riku just gave the moody blond his middle finger. "Buzz off, Hayner."

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter 4. Happy Easter everyone. :) I'm so sorry its so angsty though! .<p> 


	5. Meet Reno

Chapter 5 – Meet Reno

"Hey, it's Riku, right?"

Riku turned to find Zack standing behind him. "What are you doing here? You can't just walking into school grounds, angel or not," Riku hissed, glancing around the library to see how many people had noticed the raven-haired angel. "Look, if you want to talk to Sora we'll be out in an hour or so."

"It's not Sora I want to talk to. It's you," Zack said as he sat down at the table Riku was sitting at. "Look, I realise things between you and Sora are strained at the moment but-"

"I know, he told me. I want him to go," Riku interrupted.

Zack blinked. "Really? Wow. You must be the first human I've met that isn't entirely selfish."

Riku laughed. "Glad to know I'm not actually that bad."

"Okay, well, you knowing will make things easier. Listen, I know that we told Sora you two could stay together after you die, but there are some strings to that condition."

Riku sighed and dropped his pen. "I thought there might be. Okay, shoot."

Zack blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me," Riku rephrased.

"Okay, one, you have to stay true to Sora. You can flirt a little but no sex with anyone, ever, and no falling out of love, otherwise that chance goes down the drain."

Riku blinked in surprise. "Uh…"

"Look, the only reason you've even been offered a place as an angel after you die is because of the bond between you and Sora. You're soul mates. Screw that faith even once and we'll know, and so will Sora."

"Um… wait, we're soul mates?" Riku asked quietly.

Zack nodded. "Zexion saw the bond between you the first time you met. That's how we were able to negotiate your initiation."

"Uh… okay."

"Oops, I'd better go. Reno's supposed to picking Sora up for his flying lesson about now."

"Wait, what?"

"Later Riku." Zack practically ran from the library.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

Riku managed to get to the oval, just in time to see Sora get scooped up by, what he knew was, a flying red head.

The entire games class stopped what they were doing and stared, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Demyx was the first to speak, as normal. "Did Sora just get kidnapped by a… giant red bird?"

"Looked like it," Tidus agreed.

Demyx looked over and found Riku. "Hey, Riku! Sora just got kidnapped by a giant red bird!" he yelled with a wave.

Riku sighed and face palmed. "Angels," he muttered angrily.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Zexion said from behind him, and Riku practically jumped out of his skin in fright.

"Jesus! Don't DO that!"

Zexion just looked at him blankly and raised an eyebrow, about a second before a boisterous blond tackled him.

"Zexion, it's been ages! I was hoping I'd get to meet you again. Axel said we probably would because you're friends with Sora," Demyx chattered happily and squeezed the shorter man.

Zexion blinked in shock, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Um… how do you know my name?"

"You told me! Well… not me directly, but you told Sora and Riku, and I just happened to be there at the time."

Zexion just nodded slowly. "Uh huh… would you mind letting go of me please?"

Demyx pulled his arms back so quickly it was like he'd just been burnt. "Sorry!"

Riku snorted in laughter. "What were you saying about Sora?"

Zexion looked at him. "Sora will be fine. Reno is one of our best flyers, and he's got Zack as well. If they drop him they'll catch him."

"Hang on… didn't Sora just get dragged off by a… giant red bird?" Demyx asked, obviously confused.

Riku let out a sigh and smiled at Demyx. "Don't worry about it Dem. Your brain won't be able to handle it."

"He's not stupid you know," Zexion defended with a scowl.

"Thanks, Zexion! See, I'm not stupid."

"Yes, but it's just easier not to explain," Riku explained and understanding flitted across Zexion's face.

"I see."

Just then, a breeze blew the fringe away from Zexion's face, leaving his glowing purple eye visible. Something about Demyx obviously caught his attention because Zexion's head whipped around to stare at Demyx so quickly Riku was worried the angel would get whiplash.

After a brief moment of looking, Zexion paled into a sickly white and the wind stopped, leaving his fringe to drop into his eyes.

"You okay?" Demyx asked in concern as he moved closer. "And what's with your eye?"

"Don't touch me," Zexion snarled, obviously shaken up by something.

Demyx blinked in surprise before frowning in confusion and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just… leave me alone!" Zexion snapped and took off at a run, wings appearing, and he took off in plain view of everyone.

Demyx stared, wide eyed. "Whoa… where'd they come from?"

Riku heaved a huge sigh of frustration. "I hate angels."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Demyx. Nothing."

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

Sora was screaming. Truthfully, he had good reason to scream. He was currently being flung around like a rag doll by an insane red head, who had just kidnapped him from school, and he was who knows how many kilometres from the ground. Either way, it was a hell of a drop, and it was terrifying!

"Aaaaand up we go again!' The red head yelled with a grin and threw Sora up in the air again. He screamed loudly.

"Reno! Stop scaring the kid!" Zack yelled as he flew in underneath them and caught Sora before the redhead could. "You know screaming means he's scared, right?" They slowed to a stop in mid-air.

"Really? I thought he was laughing," Reno answered with a blink. "He used to love that when he was a kid."

"Yeah, well, he's eighteen, not three. Learn the difference. He also has no wings and hasn't flown in over ten years."

"Thanks Zack," Sora murmured shakily when he found his voice again. "Can… can we land? I need to rest a bit."

"Sure. Reno, we're going down."

The dark haired angle flew down into a deserted park and placed Sora on a bench. He handed over a bottle of water. "Here."

"Thanks."

"How exactly were you going to teach him to fly?" Zack asked curiously.

"Drop him from a great height and hope that it all comes back before he goes splat on the ground?" Reno answered with a shrug.

Sora paled while Zack sighed. "Reno, at least teach him the basics before you do that."

"But that's boring!"

"Reno!"

"Fine, fine, jeeze," the red head grumbled.

"Do I have to have him teaching me?" Sora squeaked.

"Yes, you do, and Reno, you're lucky Cloud isn't here otherwise he'd wring your neck for you."

Reno paled and laughed nervously. "Got it…" he said. "Right, kid, back to basics, I guess. Get those wings out."

Sora blinked, mouth open wide and looked at Zack, clearly terrified.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere," Zack soothed.

"Wings! Wings!" Reno urged.

^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^

When Reno turned up again a few days later, this time during lunch, the first thing Sora did was squeal, drop everything, and dive behind Riku, quaking in fear.

"Oh, come on Sora. I'm not that scary, am I?" he asked the large bald man standing behind him with dark grey wings.

The man shrugged. "That's what I'm here to find out."

"What sort of sane person thinks that someone screaming means they're having a good time?" Riku asked angrily.

"Hey! It's not my fault," Reno argued. "Humans scream when they're having a good time, and Sora's practically human, so I figured that him screaming meant he was a having a good time."

Riku just stared at the red head in disbelief. "What kind of information do you guys have on humans?"

Reno went to answer, then stopped, thinking. After several seconds he raised a finger and shook it. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Dude, are your wings actually real?" Axel asked in amazement.

"Of course they are," Reno answered before Riku could say anything. "What do you take me for? A faker? Come on Sora. Let's go." Reno walked over and darted around Riku, throwing a yelling and flailing Sora over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! Reno!"

Reno stopped suddenly and blinked, staring at Demyx. "Hey, Rude," the red head spoke up, nodding at the blinking blond. "Doesn't he look like Zexion's…"

"Actually, now that you mention it, he does, doesn't he," Rude murmured.

"Demyx looked like Zexion's who?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Don't worry. We'll tell you on the way Kid. Hang tight!"

"Reno, no!" Sora screamed and squeezed his eyes shut as Reno and Rude leapt off the building.

"Holy shit!" Axel yelled as they jumped off the edge, and they all ran over, except for Riku, who just stood, watched and waved while the two angels flew off with his boyfriend.

"Dude, where can I get wings like that?" Axel asked with a laugh.

"Magical infusion with a bird?" Kairi muttered sarcastically.

"Really? Where?" Demyx asked curiously.

Riku just face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter 5! :) Almost there! :D Let me know what you think. I tried to make this chapter lighter and more amusing than the others.<p> 


	6. The Parting

Chapter 6 – The Parting

_Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne_

Within a week, Sora was flying by himself, if not shakily and with little stamina.

As the date drew closer for Sora to leave, Riku and Sora were hardly seen apart aside from classes. They were as intimate as possible, and Sora had to start packing up his things, filling a backpack full of the things he wanted to take with him.

When the day for Sora to finally leave rolled around, despite their best wishes for it not to, Riku and Sora remained in bed and snuggled, kissed, and made love one last time before they rolled out of bed regrettably and got dressed.

Sora hugged Tifa and told her "thank you," surprising her. They then went outside and waited in the shade of the gate for the angels to show up.

They were surprised when the orphanage, a heap of friends, and their group all showed up though.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked curiously.

"A certain red-headed someone – I'm not mentioning any names," she said, throwing a pointed look at Axel, "set the science lab on fire, so we figured we'd come and see why you two were slacking off."

"Hey, it was an accident," Axel protested.

"Sure Axel."

Sora smiled and got up to hug them all. "Thanks for coming over guys." When he stepped back he was crying again, and he turned to hug Riku, who had a few tears of his own.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"Sora," Roxas called, and Sora and Riku turned to find Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Reno, Rude, Aerith and Zexion standing in the garden. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," Sora sniffled and pulled Riku into a deep kiss that had Axel whistling, Demyx peeking through his fingers, and the rest of them blushing, even Reno. "Bye," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you as well. See you when I die," Riku murmured back as he refused to release his lover just yet.

"Check your drawers when you get back up to the room, okay?" Sora whispered.

"I will," Riku promised.

"Sora," Roxas murmured and held out a hand invitingly.

Unwillingly, Sora and Riku separated. "Stay safe," Sora said, more tears falling.

"You too," Riku replied, not bothering to hide the tear tracks.

Roxas took Sora's backpack and shouldered it.

"Are you ready?" Cloud asked.

Sora gave a shaky laugh that turned into a sob. "No, but let's go anyway."

Aerith was crying by this point as well, and she walked over to give Riku a hug. "Thank for looking after him Riku. See you in a lifetime. I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

"Zexion?" Demyx suddenly asked as the slate haired angel walked over to him. "What are you –mmph!"

Reno laughed as Zexion pulled Demyx down into a kiss. "Yes! Told you. Dude, you owe me fifty bucks," the red head told Zack.

Zack made a face and handed over the required cash.

Zexion had stopped and was staring at the two in disbelief. "You had a bet going?"

"On the fact that Demyx here was your long lost lover? Yup," Reno grinned.

"Hang on, how did you know?" Zexion asked, trying to get his head around the situation.

"Meh, you know I'm unusually observant. I just noticed something and used it to my advantage."

Zexion sighed. "I hate you."

"So does everyone else. You'll get over it," Reno brushed off with a grin.

Zexion turned back to Demyx, who seemed to have frozen, and kissed him again. "Stay safe you idiot. Don't die before you're supposed to." With that he walked back over to the group of angels.

"Time to go," Leon murmured and placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. "Let's get you home."

Riku stood with the rest of the group and watched as they all clutched at their wing pendants, and suddenly their wings were appearing out of nowhere.

Sora met Riku's gaze, his tears still falling and took to the sky with the rest of his family. When they were above the trees, Sora stopped and looked back down, taking one last memorising look at Riku, with the light flickering through his hair, the breeze tangling it in the wind, and the tears running down his face as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. Sora knew the sensation. He was feeling it himself.

"Sora," Roxas murmured as he flew closer, tears running down his own face. "It's either now and eternity, or a lifetime and never."

"I know," Sora whispered. "But I didn't think it would hurt this much," he sobbed.

"Sora," Roxas said gently with a sad smile. "Come on, let's get you home." He took his twins hand and led him upwards, towards the others who had stopped.

Soon enough they were out of sight of the ground, and by the time they reached the gate, Sora was breathing heavily, and the tears were falling unstoppably, so his first glimpse of heaven was nowhere near as magical is it should have been.

They must have understood, because Roxas and Cloud showed him to his room, and then left him alone. Sora cried his heart out that night.

Riku managed to get back to his room with Kairi's help, and then she left him alone, obviously understanding what was happening. Through his brain shutting down because of his emotions, Riku vaguely remembered finding the thing Sora left in his drawer, putting the disk in his laptop and pressing play. It was only when Sora's face popped up on the screen that things snapped back into focus.

"Hey, Riku. Um… I thought you might like something like this because I realised while I was going through my photo album that we don't really have a lot of photos of us, so I asked around a got a few. So, anyway, here they are. I'm going to miss you Riku," Sora said with a small sniffle. "I know it'll be hard, but promise me you'll get through this. I love you like I've never loved anyone. Zack says it's because we're soul mates or something.

"So, anyway, here are the photos. Some of them made me laugh, so I hope they make you laugh as well. I love you, Riku. See you in a lifetime." With one last wave, Sora's face disappeared and the first photo appeared, music playing in the background.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'cause you know I'm here for you…_

The pictures kept scrolling through, some making him laugh, others making him cry.

When the slideshow finished, and Sora's face popped up one last time saying "I love you, Riku," that was all Riku knew for the next three days, aside from crying his heart out.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! . PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!<p> 


	7. Time Apart

Chapter 7 – Time apart

About a week after he moved to heaven, Sora finally stopped crying enough to start getting to know his family again. He got into a routine:

He had breakfast with his family, went to his classes and learnt what he needed to about his powers and how to control them, worked on his flying, and had dinner with his family. He hung out with Roxas when he felt up to it, but every other moment of his time he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, or sat by the window and just stared out it for ages, thinking about Riku.

When Cloud gave him a sphere and showed him how to connect to someone on earth, he watched Riku's life pass by in his spare time. He cried, laughed when he saw Axel's ridiculous styles, saw Demyx become a famous musician, and felt a sense of contentment when Riku became an accomplished author. At least Riku used his life for something worthwhile.

As the years progressed, Sora felt more and more anxious to see Riku, to see if he could be forgiven for what he had put his lover through.

The day finally came though when Sora did something he never thought he would do before he found out he was an angel. He flew through the halls cheering "Riku's dead!"

Cloud and Roxas joined him as he dashed towards the gate to Heaven and waited anxiously at the gate. When Riku finally did step through the gate, he looked like his nineteen-year-old self and both Sora and Riku flew towards each other and met in a strong embrace with a hard and passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Sora whispered. "So, so sorry you had to go through that without me."

"We made it, didn't we?" Riku replied with a smile as he cupped Sora's face.

"You made it. All I had to do was wait," Sora corrected.

"Welcome home, Riku," Aerith said as she wept happily and hugged the silver haired teen.

"Thanks Aerith," Riku said sincerely.

"Come on, let's get you two home," Cloud said as he dropped down beside them. "You have a lot of catching up to do I imagine."

Sore met Riku's heated gaze and laughed for the first time since that dreadful day they'd parted. "Definitely."

"Alright, alright, keep it in your pants," Leon grumbled as he too came down to help carry Riku home.

Sora laughed again and took to the skies, looking for the first time at what Riku's wings looked like. They were a light baby blue with teal streaks flecking towards the end of the feathers. They matched his eyes perfectly, and the silver shine to his hair.

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas called, catching his attention. "Race you back?"

Sora grinned. "You're on!" With a laugh, the twins took off for home as fast as they could, Sora swerving around objects and other angels easily.

"He's improved," Riku noted as he watched Sora race Roxas.

"He has," Leon agreed.

"This is the first time we've heard him laugh," Cloud said quietly.

Riku blinked in shock. "Really?"

"Really. He was never quite right without you," Cloud hummed and smiled as Sora tackled Roxas through the gates, the two of them laughing. "It's good to see them like that again."

They touched down inside the gate and Riku was immediately kidnapped by Sora, who half flew through the halls, chattering non-stop and waving to various people he knew.

The moment they closed the doors though they gave into passion and made love until the next morning, getting to sleep just before dawn.

They joined everyone for lunch, ignoring the knowing looks and spent the rest of the day getting Riku settled into Sora's room.

The next day, Riku started his flying lessons, and within a month he was able to fly by himself. He and Sora went on a flight once a day, steadily increasing the distance that Riku could travel.

Zexion got Demyx back shortly after Riku turned up, and somehow, no one was quite sure how, Axel appeared one day with bright red and orange spotted wings. At least Zexion was confused until he saw Axel together with Roxas one day and smiled, pointing them out to Demyx, who squealed loudly and rushed over, effectively destroying the moment. Zexion regretted ever saying anything after the glare he got from Roxas.

Life continued on, Aerith and Zack having children that looked nothing like them, and this confused both Sora and Riku until Aerith giggled and explained how angel children were defined by the environment they were developed in. They very rarely looked like their parents.

Eternity continued on forever, but as Sora and Riku soon discovered, eternity doesn't feel like forever when you've got someone to share it with.

The End.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of Fallen Angel. Finally! Let me know what you guys thought of it. This is the saddest fic i've ever written, so I hope this last chapter helped you forgive me for separating them. .<p> 


End file.
